


Star/Life Goes On

by lolachrome



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing
Genre: M/M, Vexercises, fan video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Vexercise 1, 2 versions, with Heaven Official's Blessing. (10 shots, 6 seconds each).
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Vexercises!





	Star/Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> My first time editing with my new love, Heaven Official's Blessing! 
> 
> I'm going to test out a slightly adjusted version of the vexercises with Heaven Official's Blessing. I may have cheated a bit on this first one and used quite a bit of timeremapping.
> 
> I continue to be bewildered as to why the second version, where I pick a new song after all that editing, continues to be better than the first!!


End file.
